Gallifrey
by JustMaeBe
Summary: "Where are you right now Doctor?" "Gallifrey. This is Gallifrey."   Dreams have a way of unsettling people, don't they.


The Doctor stood in the middle of the clearing he had played in as a boy. The red grass that once grew so high it would graze his waist no longer grew here, scorched away in the fires that consumed Gallifrey. He had not been here in quite some time, visions much darker claiming his attention much quicker than a play place long since gone. So it amazed him that seeing it so destroyed created an ache that could rival what was felt when visions of a broken citadel and dead race danced through his head.

"Doctor?"

That was wrong. That voice didn't belong here. Rose Tyler didn't belong anywhere near the dead planet that was once his home. She was too...too much of everything to see things this way.

And yet there she was, strands of blond hair blown by a faint wind, across brown eyes that looked at him. Only ever at him.

"You shouldn't be here Rose." His voice was barely over a whisper. He didn't think he could ever manage anything more in a place so still.

Rose tilted her head to the side ever so slightly and matched his quiet tone.

"Why not?"

The Doctor shook his head. There were so many reasons and yet he didn't have a single thing to say.

"Doctor, where are you right now?"

An odd question as it was rather obvious. His brow creased in confusion.

"Doctor. Where are you?"

"Galli-" His voice cracked. He tried again. "Gallifrey. This is Gallifrey."

Roses gaze left his, roamed the burnt ground and charred trees.

"Is this how you always see it?"

The Doctor merely nodded. Words were once again failing in the face of the obvious answer.

Rose stepped closer to the Doctor, close but not quite touching him yet. Oh how he wanted to touch her.

"What did it look like before?" The question was spoken softly. His answer was not.

"I don't see why it matters."

"It matters," she told him, "because I want to see what you once saw."

"The grass was tall and red. I used to play in it when I was small. There was so much of it Rose. And all around there were trees of silver. The wind through the leaves sounded like a conversation heard from far away and when the sun hit them just right they glowed like they were lit up from the inside. I remember lying in the grass for hours, just listening. The orange sky was so big here and if you were lucky, a flock of birds would fly past so close that you could reach out and touch them."

He could see it now. The trees and the grass were no longer scorched, but growing tall and proud. The leaves brushing against each other creating their familiar murmur. A flutter of wings rushed by but all he could see was Rose. The orange sky gave her a glow like she radiated warmth and she was right there. Right in front of him, showing him how to see the beauty in a home he had thought he had lost the ability to see.

"Rose." The word was like a prayer, thanks given to some higher form he couldn't see but damn well felt.

He reached out then pulled her close, until they were touching from head to toe. His head buried in the crook of her neck and hers in his chest. Arms wrapped so tightly it was difficult to see where one began and the other ended. He took a deep breath of her, that scent of clean laundry and some sweet flower that was uniquely Rose then pulled back. Just enough to see her eyes.

"Thank you."

She smiled, pink tongue held gently between her teeth. Her mouth had never looked more inviting. Slowly, ever so slowly the Doctor lowered his lips grazing hers in the barest whisper. Then more firmly as her lips welcomed his. She was warm and soft and as she moved with him that knot of old pain in his chest eased, then dissipated completely. It was only Rose in this moment.

Too soon she pulled back from him, laying a hand on the side of his face and pressing her forehead against his.

"Doctor?" Her voice was soft as ever but sounded somehow far away.

"Doctor, it's time to wake up."

His eyes snapped open, body jolting until fully upright. He was in the control room of the TARDIS, not Gallifrey at all. The hand Rose had rested on his cheek was now grasping his shoulder as she leaned back, startled by his abrupt movement.

"You alright?"

He just nodded and headed over to the controls, fiddling to hide his confusion.

"Doctor?" Her tone was slightly impatient now. Non-verbal answers never did go over with her.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly then looked back at her. Her arms were crossed firmly across her chest and had a look of both concern and expectation on her face. He gave her a small smile. Anything bigger would've seemed fake.

"Just a dream Rose. Just a dream."


End file.
